Organic electroluminescence devices (organic EL devices) each utilizing the light emission of an organic compound have been conventionally known. The organic EL devices each have a plurality of organic thin films laminated between an anode and a cathode. In the constitution, a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode. As a result, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are injected into the organic thin films. A molecule in an excited state is produced from an injected hole and an injected electron in a light emitting layer in the organic thin films. Then, energy upon return from the excited state to the ground state is emitted as light.
Patent Document 1 discloses a combination of an anthracene host and an arylamine as an exemplary material to be used in the light emitting layer. In addition, Patent Documents 2 to 4 each disclose a combination of an anthracene host having a specific structure and a diaminopyrene dopant. Further, Patent Documents 5 and 6 each disclose an anthracene-based host material.
However, each of the materials has involved the following problems. That is, it is difficult to obtain the emission of light having a short wavelength (such as blue light emission) with high luminous efficiency, and furthermore, an organic EL device using any such material has a short lifetime.
Patent Document 1: WO 2004/018588 A1
Patent Document 2: WO 2004/018587 A1
Patent Document 3: JP 2004-204238 A
Patent Document 4: WO 2005/108348 A1
Patent Document 5: WO 2005/054162 A1
Patent Document 6: WO 2005/061656 A1